revinge of the ninja
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what happens when the empire test the death star on the ninja's home world and thairs survivors? read to find out narut saku boba ten ino haku and Luke asoka
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Obliteration of planet element

authors note '/disclaimer: I Mr. grimjaw don't own Naruto or star wars Masashi Kishimoto dose and star wars now belongs to Disney they make the money I don't and I have decide to get this challenge out of the way I dedicate this to the 7th demon of Rageriz and for the new star wars movie episode 7 coming out in 2015.

It was a sunny day in Konoha in the Hokage tower sat a man with sunny blonde spiky hair and ocean blue eyes it's been two years since the fourth great ninja war and the allied shinobi won.

Outside of the office in the hall way was a young women in her early 20s with sort pink hair and jade green eyes.

The Hokage was doing paper work when a shadow moved over the sun light he turned around in his chair and saw a triangle ships coming from the sky.

A green beam came out of one heading toward the tower the man show it and jumped out the window then a empoison was heard and seen at the office was.

The man landed on his feet and looked at top to were his office was he had a look of worry and dread on his face about the pink haired women inside.

The triangles landed outside of Konoha a man with pineapple shaped hair came running and said "lord Hokage are you ok?" "Yes I am Shikamaru "replied the man.

The Hokage said "get all the Ninja rounded up for battle and all the civilians at the Hokage mouton!" he yelled.

Men in white armor began to move in firing weird looking weapons some ninja were dyeing left and right Intel a one of the white armored guys went flying into a building dead on impacted.

The smoke cleared to revel the putty women with pink hair and jade green eyes with her shirt torn off of her "Sakura you alive!" screamed the Hokage and kissed her lips.

"Yes I am honey and I love you Naruto she then got back into her fighting stance when one armored white man fired on the others.

She knew it was her best friend Ino then a huge looking bolder came which her and her husband knew it was Choji the white armored men retreated for now.

All the surviving ninja gathered at the base of the Hokage tower "what was that about?" Asked a platinum blonde with baby blue eyes with a good figure and she had purple sleeveless blouse reveling her stomach with the same matching skirt she ave sakura a etxtra purple blouse to put on Sakura compiled.

"I don't know" replied Naruto the now Hokage of Konoha a man with long black hair with a wolf mask on "my team found their camp site lord Hokage ".

Naruto "said good Haku now Shikamaru Ino Tenten I want you to go to camp transformed as them with scrolls to take the things" Yes "said the three in unison.

They transformed and Haku lead them to the camp Ino Shikamaru and Tenten walked up to the camp there at the entrance was a "halt what's your numbers?" the guard asked.

Shikamaru thought for a moment then said "mine is 8967 the other two are 298 and 3760 "the guard looked thru the numbers on his wrist and said" go thru".

The trio went thru and splinted up Tenten went to the weapons and started gathering weapons since she was a weapons specialist Ino went to the blue prints.

Gathered them while Shikamaru went to the Tai bomers and took them wile Haku had the whole camp under a genjustu the trio left with Haku.

They returned to Konoha the Yamanaka clan went thru the blue prints the Nara clan went thur the tai bombers and worked on them wile Tenten's clan went thru the weapons to see how they worked.

A week later

They attacked again Naruto sent help massages to suna kiri Iwa Kumo they all replied back that they were getting attacked to and could not help.

"I got bad news our allies can't help we are on our own" Konoha got in to battle began firing their new found weapons.

A man in black armor came out of the white armor army with a beam sword it was pink Shino attacked with his bugs the man slashed them and killed them.

The man picked his arm up in the air Shino began to float and went straight to the man who held the beam sword out and it implied Shino and he died.

Ino and Tenten froze on site of their friends death it brought back memories of the 4th great ninja war two men in white armor put their blaster rifles on stun and rings came around the and they fired at both women.

The beams hit Ino and Tenten a blue outline was formed around them and they feel unconscious the two men took the women.

The man in black said "my name is lord Vader storm troopers fallback!" Vader ordered.

All the men in white now known as storm troopers left with two pows they had Haku tried to go after his wife Ino but Naruto stopped him" no Haku they out number you ".

A year later

Darth Sidious was getting annoyed by planet element and its people revolting and fighting his military force so he sent the death star to destroy the planet.

Haku came back to report to Naruto that the storm troopers were pulling out and leveling the planet behind Haku's mask was a look of sadness for his wife Ino .

Naruto thought at the news and said "get everyone at the Tai fighters now!" Haku spread the news.

Sakura all of the Rookie 10 got in their Tai bombers and was getting ready for left off wile they were waiting on something.

While on the death star in a cell seat both Ino and Tenten two storm troopers came to get them they could not use their chakra and they had stun cuffs on their writs.

Darth Vader said "watch what our new weapon can do fire !" they fired the death star Naruto and the rookie 10 saw it coming and all spited up and began leveling the planet.

It blew up and half of the rookie 10 got caught up the only one who got thru was Naruto Sakura and Haku escaped the aftershock.

The aftershock blew them in different directions back at the death Star Ino and Tenten saw their home world get destroyed right infrount of their eyes .

They both knew they were the last of their kind the last of the elementals then both of their eyes lit up with rage and charged Vader.

He lifted his hand up both women began to make choking sounds "c… c…. cant b….breath " the women said in unison .

They had fear in their eyes as Vader force choked them they passed out and dropped Tenten on the floor wile a robot floating in the air magnetized Ino's cuffs.

Vader said "sell the brunet in to slavery take her to Zygerria" two storm trooper's took Tenten to Zygerria they threw her in a cell and locked it in the ship and left.

Vader went to his privet chambers and activated a hologram a man in black robes and hood appeared and said "what do you want lord Vader?".

"I have destroyed the planet of element and have a prize / trophy" he showed his master the unconscious form of Ino Vader continued " she's the last of her race the last of the elmentelists ".

Sidious gave a smirk and said "I will take her "Vader shook his head and singled two storm troopers "deliver to my master and put her in a cell filled with coma gas" the storm trooper took in to a empire shuttle and put her in a cell and filled it with coma gas to keep her knocked out.

With sidious "wind I have something you can have I don't want her she's your slave ok" a man in a cloak he had his face covered and said "yes master I will take her".

A hour later

Ino woke up in a bed with a shock coaler on her neck in a yellow bikini "who are you?" she tried her mind transfer Justu but a pulse eclectic went thru her body and she yelled "ahhh".

Ino gasped for air because of the pain that just went thru her body "you tried to tap into your charka I am mad now so be paired to be punished slave!"

Wind began force choking her she gasped for air he then used force lighting she yelled out gaps of pain and blacked out.

On Zygerria

Tenten was dragged on stage for being auctioned off the auctioneer said "this human girl is the last of her kind she known as a elmentelists " the crowed wowed and whistled at Tenten.

The biding began their were different amounts of credits " 9 million sold for million credits to Jabba the Hutt Took Tenten to Tatooine with Naruto and Sakura they landed on a deserted planet their ship tore apart on impacted of the Atmosphere. Sakura woke up in a tent "were I am i?" she questioned as she looked around their was no one their. Sakura felt ropes on her writs and notched she was in a tent she looked around it was very dark and chilly she noticed a rat . She scooted her feet to it smelt the rat and bean to gang but her shinobi and Kunoichi instincts kicked in telling her to eat it to survive she began eatin it with her feet.

With Naruto He woke up in a hut and looked around to look for his father Kunai which he made in to a sword that can't be broken by that laser sword he saw that Vader had. That name echoed in his mind over and over Naruto wanted to know what was happening and where he was?. A small room he saw a round table and some shelves' that had books and a room that looked like a kitchen Naruto entered the kitchen. He saw a machine and pressed a button for ramen it was made it came out of the machine he ate it and ate 12 more bowls. He then found his sword in the corner he picked it up and began training with it he swung it more than once he wounded If it could stand up ageist the beam sword. He got tired and went to back on the couch to lie down and fell back asleep and sleep the rest of the night.

Authors note: please read and review and enjoy revenge of the ninja and thanks to 7th demon for the title he helped me with it and this chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finding each other

Haku braised for Impact on a nearby planet Haku's Tai bomber broke apart in the Atmosphere the wings where breaking in to pieces so was the cock pit Haku panicking the whole Tai bomber was disintegrated and blew up throwing Haku away knocked him unconscious so he did not feel any pain when he forcefully hit the thick carpet of grass.

Haku fell on a green plane that was lush and healthy Haku's still unconscious form meanwhile in Emita the alarms were going off a women in her early 40s stated in the control room and said" what happened?".

The control room was round and the control panels were round "it was an empire Tai bomber mam!" said a man with green eyes and blonde hair the women had red hair and green eyes she wore a white shirt.

With silver pendant and military symbols on her shoulders she got her blaster ready and went out to get Haku they went in their speeders to retrieve Haku they found him in sector k.

Haku wakeing up in a cell and looked around he was in a room with other cube like cells "were I am I?" he asked as pain went thru his ribs and arm the women came in the room and said "my name is Mon Mothma".

"I am the leader of the rebellion why are you hear imperialist did Vader send you?" Haku's eyes went a blaze and said "that man took my wife! I want to kill him and destroy the empire!" he said with disgust in his voice.

"I see you hate the Empire to we will let you out and you can continue your story" she put the cube box cell down and Haku got out limping in pain.

He countned his story Mon founded out he was a victim of this new weapon Haku was given food and water and a bed his room was small and had technology everywhere in it the room was red Haku laid on his bed and got some rest.

Meanwhile with Ino Her eyes were dull and lifeless and looked like in a trance of some sort she waited on her master darth wind he entered and seat in a chair **eidted due to fanfiction .net rules go to the link in my profile for the unedited version is at AO3**

Flash back A week ago Ino tried to escape from her master she snuck out of her room and was going to the hanger bay when all the storm troopers were busy the work they did not notice.

Ino was in the hanger doors she used her shinobi training to get close to a box with her stealth she saw a tie bomber but across was a shuttle were her master was getting ready for a mission.

She stealthy walked to the tie bomber but her master saw her and picked her up with the force took them back to their privet room which was huge and had the metallic look of the death star.

And buttons and everything around them Wind used the force Ino could feel her mind being squeezed "ahhh it hurts no stop!" she yelled she then fell on her hand and knees.

Wind smirked both of them heard a snap Ino's eyes became empty dull lifeless she looked down at her wedding ring and said" who I am I married to?" wind smirked and said" me I am your husband"End of flash back .

**eidted due to fanfiction .net rules go to the link in my profile for the unedited version is at devan art**

** With Tenten.**

She was in a cell waiting to serve her master Jabber the Hutt the cell was dark cold and drafty there was one bed a toilet and a sink Tenten was Shaking her blanket was very thin.

A Gamorrean came to her cell it had a Pigs face brown fur armor on metal shoulder guards left arm had sliver armor had green skin horns on its head.

And jagged teeth coming out of its mouth the Gamorrean opened the cell door went in put a chain on Tenten's slave collar and pulled her out of her cell she all most fell .

Tenten went to the court room of Jabba the Hutt he had a silver droid translating for him saying "master Jabba wants you to dance " Tenten gave a defiant look and Jabba pressed a button on his arm of his throne.

Tenten collar began shocking her she yelled in pain "ahhh " she rolled around on the ground she thought to herself "how humiliating this is " she then said I will dance!" .

Tenten began to dance for her master Jabba enjoyed his entertainment by his tan slave on the other hand Tenten was not enjoying it at all wile Boba Fett found her enchanting .

**On Tatooine.** Sakura was still in her tent waiting for who ever captured her to give her food a thing that looked like a man with bandaged head with a mask on the eyes were gurgles pipes out of the side and a mouth cover he had white flees .

Tarp on with a swap rat in hand Sakura used the escape Justu but held the ropes to look like she was still tied up and closed her eyes acting like she was asleep.

The sand person dropped the swamp rant and was going to leave Sakura got up and snapped its neck and began looking for her ninja weapons she looked in the weapons tent and saw two looking at them .

Sakura quickly grabbed her tano and slit the two sand mans throats and took her weapons and ran out of the camp she flung her tano blade clean she walked for hours.

Intel the heat was to munch for the strong Kunoichi of Sakura's stature she looked up and saw a cubed red box with rollers as wheels she stumbled to it got on board and hide and went to sleep.

The red box stopped and the door opened little thing in robes and a hood came in its eyes glowed under the hood Sakura woke up and Saw it she then noticed droids Sakura transformed in to a droid.

All the droids went out even Sakura a boy with Blonde hair and blue eyes he was tall Sakura could feel her transformation being disturbed from the lack of food and sleep she riveted back to herself and fainted.

"Uncle look a girl is she a run way slave from Jabber's palace?" the blonde examined Sakura and saw no slave collar "take her in the droid shop to rest" said the older man.

The older man had a gruffly beard and gray hair wrinkles in his face he looked at the droids and found two he liked I will take the r2 unite and golden protocol droid do you know any languages? He asked the golden droid.

"oh I do sir over six million Languages names c3po this is my counterpart R2D2 "Luke wait take they the droids with you".

R2dD2 and C3po followed Luke to their shop the shop was a mess tools were everywhere Luke seat Sakura down on the long circle couch Luke then cleaned both droids.

Luke began poking and cleaning R2D2 disk drive a Hologram of a girl came on she was in a white cloak had brown hair and brown eyes she said " ObiWan Kenobi your my only hope".

Sakura moaned and got up "what's that noise ?" she asked Luke got up and noticed how petty her and other girl was "here let me get you some water miss" Luke rushed and got Sakura some water.

Sakura drank the water "thanks my name is Sakura Haruno by the way and I am married " she showed Luke her ring "oh" Luke replied.

Sakura looked around and said "were I am and what Planet I am I on? " Luke said You on Tatooine" Sakura had a shocked look on her face as of her home world really being destroyed hit her like a ton of bricks.

Sakura had a shock on her face and said "so me Naruto Tenten Ino and Haku are the last of our race!" she began to cry Luke hugged her and said"its fine we can help you find your friends".

With Naruto he woke up to the smell of hot ramen he grabbed the bowel and began eating "I see you like that boy" Naruto jumped he was frightened by the voice a man with gray hair and beard and had gray eyes.

And fair skin he was 182 meters tall "I am Obi wan Kenobi but pleas when we out in public call me Ben " Naruto shook his head that he understood.

"so Obi wan "were I am I ?" "you are on Tatooine " he handed Naruto a device and it gave him info on the planet "oh so this planet is just dessert" Naruto said to himself.

He did not Know that Sakura and Tenten were closer then he thought Naruto said "I want to look for my friends he told Obi wan what they looked like and he put it in a tracker .

But it dint find nothing of Naruto's friends and wife Naruto said "Sakura must be suppressing her charka like me " Obi wan said" ok how about I teach you the sword style of the Jedi".

Naruto went to the corner and got his sword both men went out side of the hut Oban turned on his light saber wile Naruto drew his fathers use to be kunai turned to Kanata sword.

Naruto took the same stance as Obi wan did "now swing like me " Obi wan said Naruto copied him execrably then after a hour of Training Naruto got the Jedi fighting style down .

Oban wan and Naruto got water Naruto noticed "Obi wan you getting low on food" "I see" Obi wan said as they were drinking water Obi wan threw Naruto a cloak he put It on.

"its in case the empire saw you ships you stole get away in the explosion " he put on his and both entered Obi wan's speeder and went to town.

**Back with Sakura** She saw the hologram Luke showed her "Luke! I need you!" said his aunt Beru Luke Sakura and the two droids went to his aunt " I need you to go to town to get some potato's".

Luke Sakura R2 and C3po went in Luck's speeder and drove to town Sakura put a cloak on to hide her identity since look told her of empire being established here the speeder stopped at the market.

Both Sakura and Luke got out and began walking to the potato bender Sakura and Luke walked by another cloaked person Sakura got a feeling it was Naruto but she was not positive.

Naruto when he passed Sakura got the same feeling of her Obi wan stopped and got new ingredients in powder form paid for it and left back to obi wans house Luke got the potatoes and went back to his.

Sakura said " let me tell you about chakra" "ok" Luke answered Sakura said" its both physical and spiritual power they are channeled thru hand seals an meny Justu are different ".

"wow " Luke said as they made it back to Luke's place was a dome shaped place with three entry's it was the same color as the sand on the ground Luke parked outside.

Both Luke Sakura and the droids walk thru the court yard had four different doors the outside of the rooms were made of rock ground made of dust .

Luke entered the kitchen the walls were write and had cabinet space that looked like boxes and a steaming machine that was silver and round Luke handed his aunt the potatoes and went to show Sakura her room.

Aouthros note: pless read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tenten's freedom and apprenticeship

Tenten was in her cell asleep her cell was dark damp and cold she shivered in her skimpy orange bikini it would make her Hokage happy his favorite color on her.

A Gamorrean guard came and slid Tenten her breakfast she got up by the sound of metal scratching gone the floor Tenten ran to it and began gulping it down like she have not eaten in months.

The same Gamorrean guard he was big and fat had a pig's face two small horns on his head with a metal helmet green skin and had leather armor with metal pads on his shoulder blades he put her leach on her slave caller but Tenten jumped back.

The guard then activated her collar she gritted her teeth in pain while showing defiance in her brown eyes as he put the leach on the deactivated it Tenten got up he put the leach on her and he connected it Tenten began to pull on her leach.

The Gamorrean pull Tenten stumbled foreword he then kicked her in her stomach she coughed up spit and her breakfast which was slop he then dragged her to Jabba.

Their Boba stared at the dragged elmentelist she got on her feet and the translation droid said" the all mighty Jabba wants you to dance "Tenten then stuck out her Tung and gave her master a raspberry.

Jabba scowled and activated Tenten's collar she began yelling in pain "ahhh " and squirming in pain she then blacked out a hour Later she woke up in a bed she then saw a man in green helmet on with a red outlined T and a black out lined inside.

With green hest plats and gray shirt sleeves and orange armor on his shoulder blades and he had an antenna on the left of his helmet "sorry miss did I scare you?" he then took his Helmet off.

Tenten gazed at Black hair and brown eyes with tan skin like hers "you did not scare me sir after all I was a Konoha Kunoichi back on my home planet before it got destroyed" Said Tenten in a prideful voice in the begging but sad at the end.

Boba could feel sad for the slave he then had an idea he put a wrist blaster on her wrist that looked like a bracelet "here it as a layers to open you cell and you can kill the two guards at the entice then Jabba will send me and I will buy you from him" said Boba.

Boba guided Tenten back to her cell she would wait Intel everything would be quiet at midnight Tenten actived her bracelet a she picked the lock got out and used her ninja stealth.

Two Gamorrean guards were guarding the main entice Tenten sneaked behind them and broke their necks and left the entice the door opened and Tenten began running in the dessert.

The next morning Jabba was enraged that his rare slave got a way Boba said "let me go after her all mighty Jabba" as he bowed Jabba then ordered "retrieve her" Boba got up and left to recapture Tenten.

Tenten was out before the sun rose but it was now hot and the heat was rising Tenten began to stumble in the desert and sand dooms she began to sweat and her body getting pasty and more dark from the sun's rays.

She fell and blacked out from the heat Boba tracked her down and picked her up he took her back to Jabba and stroke a deal with him that He would Take Tenten for an exchange.

Jabba did thank about it he then said "ok the slave for Han solo" he then laughed at the thought Boba picked up Tenten he slave collar taken off and he walked back carrying her back to the slave 1.

Tenten woke up in a warm bed she got out of it and noticed she was in different cloths yellow shirt and black pants she got up went to the cock pit were Boba was piloting the ship.

"Did you undress me?" Tenten asked in a rage while her face was red Boba then replied "no miss a droid did that I am a gentlemen "Tenten then calmed down and asked "what will you do with me?".

Boba answered "you will be my appearance "Tenten gave a huge smile Boba set a course for Coruscant "were we going?" asked Tenten with wonder Boba answered to Coruscant ".

Thanks Boba for making me your appearance "Tenten said with glee in her voice she kissed him Boba blushed he then went to his bedroomThree days later.

Tenten and Boba fett landed in dock bay 4 their speeder awaited for them they got in it and began driving to a clothing store.

Once they were on the streets Tenten was shocked to see traffic full of speeders "those are called speeders" said Boba as they parked by a store.

Both Tenten and Boba entered the store a women came and said"How may I help you?" Boba said "we need bounty hunter cloths for her Tenten had a cloak on and underneath was her slave cloths.

The women took them to the Bounty hunter section and some western style cloths caught her eye she went in the dressing room. She tried them on came out with the shirt it reevled her stomach it was pink and had checker square design to it with blaster proof leather vest on with a cowboy hat on brown {just like Cad banes from the clone war cartoon} with a poncho in her hand that came with it.

She then got some underwear and bras for her Boba bought all of it and they returned to his base on Coruscant both Tenten and Boba enter.

The place was big the walls are metallic like every buildings she seen so far there was a huge u shaped couch the kitchen was huge as well he showed her to her room.

Tenten unpacked her cloths and underwear and bra and got a towel and wash rag went to get a shower it was big white tub the floors was white the toilet was white to.

She got in the shower the water was hot it beaded down Tenten's body she gave a moan as her body relaxed got out dressed in gray sweat pants and a blue T shirt.

Tenten went to the living room their dinner waited for her she sat down and began eating her soup "I have a bounty for you to get" Tenten slurped quietly.

Her brown lips touching the spoon she then replied "ok sensei" the next day Tenten was in her bounty hunter cloths.

The information she got from Boba said her target hangs at a bar so she entered and saw him she then began swaying her hips.

Walking up to him slowly and seductively and said "do you want to have fun with me? She questioned while giving a sexy grin the man said "meet me in the alley in 15".

15 minutes later Tenten meet the guy in the alley she had her blaster seat on stun he was worth more alive the man was walking down to meet Tenten she pulled her gun and fired.

The target fell Tenten went and picked him up and turned him in and got the credits and went back to Boba and her's base Boba saw the credits and said "keep them their yours and I knew you had talent".

End of chapter three I hope you enjoyed it please read and review.


End file.
